Bring Me To Life
by His.Infernal.Majesty
Summary: Hiei and Yusuke find a way to bring Kurama back to life, but it's dangerous and may cost them their souls. And when they succeed, will they all be able to have a happy relationship? KYH


Hey! This is the third installment in the four-part series I've been posting. Whee! The last one will be up soon! This one is a little more funny than the last one. Yusuke and Hiei get a plan. Fun. Hope you have fun, and some of you may not kill me for this one! Hopefully!

Bring Me To Life

"What the hell do you mean?" Hiei asked, his gaze inquisitive, looking at the detective like he was completely and utterly insane. Which he probably was!

"You heard me." Yusuke ground out. Excitement, the only emotion besides sadness that he'd shown since Kurama's death, shone in his cinnamon eyes.

"So…you want us to try to…bring Kurama back to life? Yusuke! Even though I'd love to, have you completely and utterly lost whatever was left of the minute brain you had? Do you know that Koenma would never ever bring anybody back unless it was to the utmost importance to the safety of the three worlds?" For once, Hiei was being emotional and saying everything that came into his head. Most likely because Yusuke's sudden idea had surprised him and knocked him off character. **  
**Yusuke sighed. "Hiei, did you think we'd go to Koenma without a plan? I've come up with the perfect plan!"

Hiei rose a delicate, raven-colored eyebrow. "Uh-huh….the last 'perfect plan' you came up with ended with me and Kurama having to kiss each other in the middle of the mall! Which, I still hate you for, by the way."

"Yeah right, Hiei. I know for a fact you two were boyfriends. I smelled you all over each other. So don't try to give me that shit."

"That was still BEFORE we got together."

(A/N: Note, there will be some yaoi in this story, just because I wanna try my hand at writing it. It's rated mature, but no lemon. If I wanna get kicked off then I'll do the lemon, but I'll just censor it right now.)

Yusuke sighed. "Okay, that was the perfect dare! Oh, and I still have the pictures! Man, the expression on your face! Kurama didn't look much better, now that I think about it…"

Hiei glared. "The point of bringing up this topic is?"

Yusuke shrugged. "It's funny."

Hiei's glare intensified. If looks could puree, then Yusuke would be in a 5 oz. Ziploc bag.

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Come on, the idea is at least worth a shot."

Hiei looked doubtful.

Yusuke sat behind Hiei on the bed, (I forgot to mention they were in Yusuke's house) placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders, and pulled the small demon into a hug from behind, Yusuke's chin resting on the top of Hiei's small shoulder. "C'mon, Hiei. I know that we both miss Kurama. Yukina is still crying. Damn, she now has enough hiruiseki stones to fill up a jewelry store. Kuwabara isn't even fighting anybody. Botan is being…well, depressed. Come on, if we can find some way to bring him back, then we'd make everybody else happy. Including ourselves."

Surprisingly, Hiei hadn't pulled back from Yusuke's hold. After his best friends' death, Hiei had turned to Yusuke, the only other person that he would trust with his life. Hiei allowed Yusuke to do a lot of things he hadn't done before, talk to him openly (like he hadn't done that already), even touch him. As long as it wasn't to hurt him. Even though the two half-demons had begun wrestling with each other just to relieve stress and sadness...Just like he and Kurama used to. Though without the yelling curses at each other, insulting each other, parents, family, friends…hell, Yusuke even went so far as to say that Hiei was as 'small' as the rest of his body. Now that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yusuke had received a kick to the family jewels for that one.

That had hurt! Especially since the small demon was still wearing his usual black boots.

"I don't know, Yusuke."

Hiei lowered his eyes to the arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I mean, what if Kurama is happy? And if we bring him back, won't Yoko still try to take over his body? Won't that be the reason that Kurama killed himself in the first place?"

Yusuke sighed. "I thought of that too. Maybe Yoko wasn't the only reason that Kurama had high Spirit Energy…maybe that was just Kurama himself. And, just maybe, we can bring him back without Yoko."

Hiei groaned. "There are too many damned 'maybe's' in that. But…" Hiei went silent. A memory of the two of them together ran into his head.

(Okay, some stuff is going to happen in this flashback, so if you don't want to read about two guys making out, then I suggest you not read it.) ****

_Hiei sat down on the windowsill, rain dripping from every part of his body. _

_Kurama turned around from his desk, and laughed. "Oh, Hiei. You got caught in the rain, didn't you?" _

_"Hn." _

_The redhead merely laughed. Apparently someone was in a good mood. _

_"Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes." Kurama walked into his bathroom, and handed Hiei a towel. "Here, dry off. And please take your shoes off." _

_Hiei grunted, and pulled off his boots, setting them near the window just in case he had to leave in a hurry. He pulled off his cloak and tank top, drying himself off using the fluffy white towel. _

_A stripe of red spread across the towel. _

_Kurama came into the room, carrying a set of clothes. "Hiei! You're bleeding!" _

_Hiei looked to the towel, and, sure enough, there was a big stain of blood on it. _

_"Hn." _

_"Now don't you give me that! Sit down on my bed. I'll get the First Aid kit. I can't believe you let yourself get injured again!" _

_Minutes later, Hiei had bandages going across his chest and arms, and Kurama was sitting next to him, wrapping more bandages around his bleeding and bruised knuckles. _

_"Why do you care?" _

_Kurama looked up at his friends' sudden question. "Nani?" _

_"Why do you care? I mean, we're partners sure. But…you act like you truly care what happens to me." _

_"That's because I do, Hiei." Kurama smiled brightly. _

_That smile. It always broke down Hiei's walls, making him feel like nothing in the world could be more beautiful than the young man before him. Nor that anything could be more important in his life…well, except for Yukina. _

_"Why?" _

_"You're my friend, Hiei. And even though you never truly say it, I know you think of me as your friend as well. Yusuke and I will always be here for you, no matter what." Kurama smiled. "I don't care that you're a Forbidden Child. Hell, I wouldn't care if you were a damned serial murderer/rapist…wait…" Kurama thought for a second, tapping his chin with his pointer finger. "Actually, I would care about the whole murderer/rapist thing. Then I'd have to kick your ass." Kurama smirked, showing he was kidding. _

_Hiei looked at the floor. _**He thinks of me as a friend? He holds me in that high of regard? But…I just don't get it…How can anyone like me? I'm a Forbidden Child, unworthy of anyone's love or friendship. All I deserve is hate and scorn. For I am a member of the world of the damned. That is all I will ever be. **

_Suddenly, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist, burying his face in the fox spirit's stomach. _

_"Hiei?" _

_"You…jerk…making me feel these emotions. Why? Why can't you just hate me like everybody else?" Hiei looked up at his friend, ruby eyes shining with the one thing Kurama had never seen on the short demon. _

_Unshed tears wanting to be released from their icy prison in the pyro koorime's heart._

_"Hiei…are you…?" He left the question hanging in the air between them, knowing the answer. _

_Hiei sniffled for a second, burying his child-like face in the taller demon's stomach. _

_"I…I can't cry. I'm not allowed to." _

_Kurama smiled softly, placing a hand on his friends' soft hair. "Hiei, everyone is allowed to cry. It doesn't matter what they are. To cry is to be alive. So…" _

_Hiei sniffled. "What are you saying, fox?" _

_"You can cry Hiei. And I won't think any less of you. In fact, my respect for you will probably rise. Since it seems that you can cry in my presence. So, go on ahead." _

_Hiei shook his head. "Not here." _

_Kurama sighed and gently picked up his friend, carrying him like a child. _

_Kurama sat on his bed, holding the small Jaganshi in his lap, arms around his shoulders as Hiei buried his face in Kurama's chest. "Go ahead, Hiei. You can cry if you really want to." _

_Finally, Hiei's resolve broke, and the tears fell from crystalline rubies, and sobs wracked the small body of the once-unreadable and unbreakable demon known as Hiei. _

_The two of them had stayed that way for god only knows how long. _

_Hiei crying every tear he'd held back since he was born and thrown off the Koorime Island, Kurama holding him tightly and whispering comforting words in his ears. _

_Hiei looked up at Kurama through his tears, seeing the beautiful face through a fog of tears. _

**He really does care about me…**_Emotions swirled within Hiei, confusing him and making his head ache. _

_The pyro-koorime whimpered, burying his nose in the chest of his 'protector'. _

_He sniffed. Kurama always smelled the same. _

_Like the roses he favored so much, lilies, bleeding hearts, magnolias, carnations…a thousand different flowers made up the smell that was purely Kurama. _

_Hiei smiled slightly, taking comfort in the arms around him. _

_After Hiei's tears finally subsided to mere hiccups, Kurama smiled down at the koorime. _

_"Do you feel better?" _

_Hiei nodded, head leaning on Kurama's chest. _

_Kurama made to get up, but Hiei gripped him tighter, arms wrapped around his chest and back. "Please…?" _

_Kurama blinked. _**Do you want me to keep holding you?**

**Yes. I do. Please? **

**Okay. I'll stay here. **

_Hiei smiled the smallest of smiles, leaning into the fox, breathing in his comforting scent. _

**Why does he make me feel so safe? I know that I'd protect the fox's back, and he knows that as well. He's one of the few people that I've come to respect…and like as a friend…but, do I like him? Why does it feel like my heart clenches when he smiles at me like that? I just don't get it…Well, only one way to find out. **

_"Kurama?" _

_The fox looked down at the sound of the koorime's quiet voice. _

_"Yes, Hiei?" _

_"Can I do something?" _

_Kurama blinked in confusion. "What?" _

_"Can I do something?" _

_"Uh…sure." _

_Hiei carefully leaned up, and ghosted his lips over Kurama's, noticing how Kurama had stiffened. _

_Hiei quickly pulled back, red making itself known across his small nose, making him look like a child. _

_"H-Hiei? Nani?" Kurama placed a hand over his mouth, surprised. _

_"I…I'm sorry…fox." Hiei looked at his lap, where his fists were clenching in the black fabric of his slacks._

_"Hiei? Why?" Kurama asked. _

_"B-Because…I…I'm confused. I have a weird feeling about you. I always get it. When you smile, laugh…when you cry. My heart clenches. And I don't understand it." _

_Kurama blinked in shock. He couldn't decipher what the hell the koorime was saying. _

_But he had a vague idea. _

_Kurama suddenly took hold of Hiei's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. _

_"Hiei…" Kurama gently enveloped Hiei's lips with his own. _

_Hiei's eyes widened slightly, shocked silly. _

_But he got over it, and returned the innocent kiss. _

_Yoko had been warring in Kurama's head, and finally managed to take over some small piece of control. _

_Before Hiei knew what was happening, he found himself on his back on Kurama's bed, the taller demon on top of him, still kissing him. _

_Kurama trapped him with his arms on either side of Hiei, letting him know there was no escape. _

_Hiei whimpered into the kiss, the noise being swallowed by Kurama's mouth. _

_Kurama gently swept his tongue over Hiei's lips, who opened them in shock, but Kurama dove his tongue into the hot cavern of Hiei's mouth, causing the koorime to gasp. _

**What the hell is he doing?**

_Then the fox's tongue brushed over a sensitive part of Hiei's mouth, and a moan escaped from him before he could stop it. _

_A warmth was spreading over Hiei's body, making him start to think weird thoughts that had never entered his head before. _

_"Mmmph…Kurama?" Hiei mumbled out, making Kurama stop. _

_"What?" _

_"What are you doing?" Hiei blinked up at his friend. _

_"…I'm kissing you." _

_"I know that. But…why was your tongue in my mouth?" _

_"Well…I wanted to make the kiss go further." Kurama said, trying to not blush. _

_"So…does that mean that you want to mate with me?" _

_This time Kurama did blush. "Hiei! You are so blunt it's scary!" _

_Hiei chuckled. "Well?" _

_Kurama blushed. "Uh…well…um…that is to say…I…Oh fuck it!" Kurama grabbed Hiei and kissed him for all he was worth. _

_Hiei squeaked as Kurama's tongue pillaged his mouth like the thief he was, stealing away Hiei's coherent thoughts as heat spread throughout his body yet again, and it had nothing to do with his fire apparition blood…no, this was because of Kurama's wandering hands. _

_Kurama's hand traced on Hiei's bare chest, reveling in the feel of his skin. _

_It was so soft, just like a childs…_

_Hiei whimpered. "Damn it fox. Are you gonna tease me to death or something?" _

_Kurama chuckled, and whispered in his ear. "Maybe. Would you let me?" _

_A husky note added into Kurama's voice, making it an arousing purr. _

_Hiei shivered. _

(Due to the rules of I will have to edit the story from here on. If you want the lemon part of this chapter, then leave me a review and tell me, make sure you leave your e-mail address, and I will e-mail it to you. If you want it, ask. Enjoy the rest of the story!)

"Hiei? Hiei, you still there?"

Hiei's head snapped up from its' position on top of Yusuke's crossed arms, looking around. "Oh…dozed off."

"Yeah. Did you know you purr in your sleep?"

"No I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"We can keep this up forever, and you know I'll eventually win." Yusuke stated.

Hiei rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, pouting adorably.

Yusuke smirked. "Oh," he hugged Hiei tighter. "You are so kawaii Hiei."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? It suits you so well!"

"I am not cute!"

"Are too."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Cause you know you're not gonna win!"

"Shut up! Didn't you say you had a plan to bring Kurama back?"

"Oh, yeah! Nearly forgot."

Hiei sweatdropped. "You are pathetic. Remind me again why I've put up with you for so long?"

"Cause you love me."

Hiei jumped. "Say what!"

Yusuke laughed. "Kidding, I'm kidding."

"You'd better be."

Yusuke sighed. "Okay, well…my plan is that we perform something called Alchemy."

"Alchemy? As in…human transmutation? Are you insane! Do you know how many people have died trying to perfect that forbidden magic?"

"It's not magic! It's a science. And I've been studying it. My uncle is an alchemist who lives in Hokkaido. We can use our Spirit and Demon Energy to make the alchemic charge. I've got the information, the formulas, everything. We can do it at anytime."

"I don't know Yusuke…" _I really want to bring Kurama back…but by Alchemy? I mean, no one has ever completed a perfect human transmutation. _A sudden flash of Kurama's smiling face while he tended to his rose garden went through his mind, and his resolve steeled over. "Okay, Yusuke. We'll try it. But if we die, I'm kicking your ass!"

Yusuke grinned. "Good. Let's get studying."

For two whole months, the two hardly left Yusuke's room. No missions were called thankfully, and it was summer so they didn't have to worry about getting bothered by school matters.

Kuwabara and Keiko stopped by every once in a while to bug them about something or another, but they always claimed to have something else to do.

Finally, after two months of studying, pouring over books on human alchemy, perfecting the transmutation circle they would use. Yet, they couldn't find the very last ingredient they would need that would make it work.

That was what Yusuke was thinking over whilst sitting in the café with Keiko and Kuwabara.

The two had dragged him out of his room and shoved him into a chair to talk to him about the comings and goings of every day stuff that he wasn't interested in.

_How can we make it perfect? Every single time someone has tried to perform this, they always lose their lives because they were missing something. What were they missing when they tried to bring someone back. _Yusuke started going over the first law of alchemy in his head. _Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. So equal value of one soul would be another soul. But…wait, if we're trying to bring the full Kurama back to life, then wouldn't we need…That's it!_

Yusuke slammed his hand down on the table. "That's it!" he jumped up, running out of the café, not heeding the yells from Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Hiei!" Yusuke ran into his room, seeing the pyro on his bed. The two had been rooming with each other since Kurama's death, and the pyro had his own bed on the other side of the room from Yusuke's. Hiei's was closer to the window, since he was really claustrophobic.

"Hiei! I found it! The last factor everyone else was missing!"

Hiei shot up from his seat. "What?"

"But, we'll need to do something illegal."

Hiei scoffed. "You think that matters to me? So, what does the offense have to be?"

"Grave robbery."

Hiei nearly fell off his bed. "Say what?"

"We need to go to Kurama's gravesite and dig him out of there. Otherwise, where will his soul go? The reason that the transmutations never work is because they never have the body right there in the circle. It has to travel through the alchemy charges of electricity to get there, and that mutilates it. That's why they never work!"

"So that's all we have to do now?"

"Steal the body and then hope for the best?" Yusuke muttered. "Yeah, that's about it."

"So, tonight?"

"Eleven o'clock. We'll perform the transmutation at midnight."

At eleven o'clock, the two demons stood beside the gravesite of their best friend, staring down at it.

Yusuke gulped. "You ready, Hiei?"

"Hn. It's you I'm worried about, Detective."

"I thought we got past that!"

"Got past what?"

"You calling me detective. I really got used to you calling me Yusuke."

"Whatever. I'll call you whatever I damn well want, Toushin."

Yusuke winced. He hated being called that. "Oh shut up Tree Sprite."

"Never call me that again! Let's just get busy digging this up."

The Ma-zoku nodded, and the two concentrated their yoki, making it surround the coffin under the ground, and pulling it up.

The ground around them shook, spidery cracks appearing in the grass of the grave.

The spidery cracks spread further, widening slowly, the dirt slowly bulging upward.

After nearly half an hour of the ground throwing itself up and out of the hole that had been made, the dirty sides of a used-to-be white coffin appeared, glowing a dark reddish-black.

The two demons moved the dirt from the top of the coffin, and started pulling off the lid.

It was made out of thick cherry-wood oak painted white, so it was quite heavy. But the Ma-zoku and the Forbidden Child managed to pull it off, revealing their best friend.

He looked the same as he had when he had first been buried, albeit his hair was so long now it was reaching to his hips contrary to where it had been to his mid-back.

His skin was still flawlessly smooth, his black and silver Chinese shirt and slacks were still perfect…good old perfect Kurama.

Yusuke pulled out a large blanket from his backpack, and laid it out on the ground.

"Hiei, you pick him up."

He nodded, gently wrapping his warm arms around his friends cold form. He lifted the lightweight body out of the soft, silky cushioning of the coffin and laid him out on the blanket, where Yusuke wrapped him up like a butterfly.

The taller teen pulled the large bundle into his arms. "C'mon, it's getting closer to midnight. We've gotta hurry."

Hiei nodded. "Yeah. But don't you think we should get rid of the evidence first?" he gestured towards the mess they had made.

"Set fire to it or something. This might work and it might not. Better just leave this stuff here. If it doesn't work, we can re-put it back in the ground. But if it does…we just say that…we'll think of that later." Yusuke hurried off, carrying their friend.

Hiei high-tailed it after him, taking time while he was running to pray (yes, pray, people!) to every god he knew that they wouldn't have to re-bury his best friend…the one he loved more than anything.

Yet, whilst he ran, he couldn't help but watch Yusuke. He was so unlike Kurama, but there were so many things that intrigued him about the half-breed Demon Lord.

Yusuke had left his hair out of its' gelled state for the past two months since Kurama had died, but what was more shocking was the changes he had made to himself in memory of Kurama.

Yusuke, remembering all the times Kurama had pleaded to him to at least go and try at school, had re-started going back to school and actually tried, no matter how much he hated it. Kurama had always tried his hardest to help Yusuke out when it came to school, and he used to say that the only thing he truly wanted from Yusuke was that he could tell him how it felt for him when he was standing on a stage with a diploma in his hand. To be the first in his family to graduate from high school and go to college.

**Brute force isn't going to take you everywhere, Yusuke. **As Kurama used to say.

Now, Yusuke was on his way to graduating from High School. He wasn't in the Top Twenty in the class, but no one could hope that from Yusuke. He was at least going to graduate.

Hiei's eyes trailed after Yusuke. Hiei, for some reason, couldn't help but think how beautiful Yusuke could be when the moonlight hit him like that. And yes, Hiei would admit it, that he had fallen for the detective. Sure, he was in love with Kurama, but the two had both fallen for the detective, and decided that, if Yusuke would have him, then they'd make their little duo a threesome. Of course, Kurama used to be known for having multiple lovers at a time, but that was a side of Kurama that they didn't want to bring back. How would he be without Yoko? Would he still be the Kurama they knew and loved? Would he still have his Spirit Energy?

Hiei shook his head. This was no time to be thinking stuff like that. They just had to worry about getting him back at all.

The two firmly locked themselves in Yusuke's room, and Hiei got started on writing out the transmutation circle on the hard-wood floor of Yusuke's room.

"There. Ready." Hiei put down the chalk he had been using, wiping his hands off on his black slacks.

He and Yusuke were wearing identical black tanktops that loosely hung on their forms and blue jeans. (Yusuke had convinced Hiei to start wearing human clothes. They made him not as easily noticed.)

Yusuke nodded, placing the redhead in the very middle of the large circle. The circle alone covered nearly half of Yusuke's bedroom floor. But they could wash the chalk off later.

Yusuke took in a deep breath.

"Well, we've gone through steps one, two, and three. Now it's time for step four." Yusuke pulled a small dark velvet bag from under his mattress.

He pulled open the drawstrings, and reached in, taking out a beautifully shaped sheath with a dagger still covered.

The sheath was black cherry-wood, carved with gold and silver whirlwinds of a fox, dragon, tiger, and a phoenix. It was created by the four of them together. It was the single weapon that could be used by all four Spirit Detectives. It was their Tantou no shi Shea-do Kihaku. Their Dagger of Four Shared Souls.

Their blood had been mixed into the blade, a single shard of their souls built into the cold steel, glowing with their love for each other.

As long as this dagger still glowed, there was always hope for their friendship.

It was still glowing. (I know that sounds corny…but I thought it was cute.)

Yusuke pulled the dagger out of its sheath. "Okay, Hiei…"

Hiei handed Yusuke his arm, and gritted his teeth as Yusuke dragged the dangerously sharp blade across his palm, dripping blood on the sand they had piled next to Kurama.

Yusuke repeated the action to himself, his own blood mixing with Hiei's.

The two wrapped white bandages around their single cuts, and looked at the clock.

It was 11:59.

Yusuke gulped. "You ready, Hiei?"

The pyro nodded. "Yeah."

The slapped their hands together, gathering their yoki and reiki.

Once the clock hit 12:00, the two slapped their hands down onto the outer circle of the transmutation circle, pushing their energy down into the twists and turns of the artistic circle.

The air around them crackled with electricity, the inner circle glowing with a whirlwind starting to surround it.

Wind blew up around them, whipping their hair and clothes around them.

The two held strong, pushing even harder.

Yusuke had advised to Hiei to stay silent during the transmutation, lest something go wrong when they spoke, upsetting the balance of their energy.

After a full two minutes of staying like that, the light in the center exploded, nearly blowing them back.

After a second, the light concentrated to a form glowing above the circle, the whole being merely light.

Yusuke threw a thought to Hiei's mind.

_Don't move. Keep still. Keep your hands on the circle it's not finished yet. _

Hiei nodded, still pushing energy into the circle.

That was part of the problem that most alchemists never thought about. They only ever placed one burst of energy into the transmutation, when something like this required a constant flow of energy.

Slowly, the light faded, falling to the floor of the circle.

Finally, the transmutation was over.

Hiei looked up, trying to see through the smoke that now covered the floor.

The smoke cleared, revealing a fully-there Kurama, eyes still shut.

"Did it work?" Yusuke whispered.

Hiei stepped forward, and placed his head on Kurama's chest.

_B-bmp……b-bmp……b-bmp…b-bmp…_

"A heartbeat…" Hiei muttered. "Yusuke…there's a hearbeat!"

A low groan gained their attention, and eyelashes fluttered over jade green eyes that they hadn't seen in months.

"Wh…what? Where am I?"

"Kurama?"

The redhead turned his head, only to have his eyes widen at the sight of Hiei and Yusuke.

"Hiei? Yusuke? What the…what?" he looked at his hands, and placed a hand on Hiei's cheek.

Kurama's hand was now warm, as warm as it used to be.

"How? But…I was dead."

"We brought you back." Was Hiei's simple answer.

"You what? But how? Surely Koenma wouldn't have…" he paused. "You two did this without Koenma, didn't you?"

The two had the decency to look sheepish.

"How?" was Kurama's question.

"Alchemy." Muttered Yusuke. "I've been studying it since my Uncle Hishono in Hokkaido told me about it. He's been teaching me. But we…"

"You did HUMAN TRANSMUTATION?" yelled Kurama, but his voice cracked, not used to being used yet.

"Kurama, you shouldn't exert yourself like this." Hiei muttered. "It's not good. You need to get used to being back in your body."

"But…you could have died. You could have lost your souls…" Kurama started crying. "You…you guys…" he wrapped his arms around Hiei and Yusuke, crying. "I love you guys…so much. I missed you. Botan took me to the Crucible of Souls. I had to wait to be judged. But…when I felt that pull…I was scared. Then I woke up here. And when I saw your faces…"

Hiei smiled. "You're back, Kurama. And we're never letting you go."

Yusuke grinned. "He's right."

Both leaned in and kissed one of Kurama's cheeks each.

Kurama blinked, blushing. "I hate being popular."

The other two laughed. "Aw, but you know you love us!" the two chorused.

Kurama glared, eyebrow twitching…then realization hit him. "Wait…I don't feel Yoko in my mind. He's…not there." Kurama broke out into a smile. "I have my own soul. I don't feel broken up anymore."

"Broken up?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. When you have three different identities, you can't help but feel broken apart. Shuichi, Kurama, and Yoko. Now…I guess I'm just Kurama." He smiled.

The other two grinned at him. "And that's just how we want you."

Kurama started crying again, and they all embraced again. All back together.

Kurama yawned, and cuddled up between his two friends.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and picked up the fox. Yusuke sniffed him a little.

"Hey, he…smells like a half-demon. I guess Yoko was a part of him for so long he became part fox-demon."

Hiei nodded. "Yeah. It seems that way."

Yusuke placed Kurama on his bed, and tried to back away, only to find the fox's fingers entwined in his shirt.

"Hiei…I've got a problem."

Said demon snickered. "Well, guess we'll just have to sleep with him, then? He apparently doesn't want to be left alone."

Yusuke nodded, blushing.

Hiei noticed. "Why, Yusuke. I do believe you're blushing."

"Shut up."

"No. Let's just go to sleep."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and laid down on the left side of Kurama, Hiei on the right side, sandwiching the boy between them.

Yusuke couldn't help but think how right this felt. The three of them together.

He shoo'ed away those thoughts, and allowed sleep to take him. They'd worry about everything else in the morning.

Kurama blinked as sunlight attacked his eyes, and he groaned, burying his face into the warmth on either side of him, taking in the scent of the warmth.

Cinnamon, spring wind, and bleeding hearts (the flower.). _Wait, that smells like Yusuke…and my pillow doesn't breathe. _Kurama's eyes shot open, and he took in the position he was currently in.

His arms were currently wrapped snugly around the young Demon Lords stomach, his head pillowed on the tanned chest. Hiei's chest was pressed into his back, his head resting on the fox's shoulder, black hair tickling Kurama's cheek.

Kurama smiled, taking in Hiei's scent.

Burning sandalwood, sage, and cinnamon. Apparently both on either side of him had fiery spirits.

Kurama sighed, his bloody bangs blowing up with the air rift. _Wait…how did I get here? I mean, yesterday I was dead…_Last night flooded back into his mind. _Oh right. These two risked their souls to bring me back. _Kurama sighed again. _Just great. I'm sandwiched between the two most irresistibly hot demons any of the three worlds has ever seen, and I can't do a thing. Which God up there hates me? _

"Morning fox." Came the voice form behind him.

Kurama yipped. "Don't scare me like that, Hiei! That's not nice!"

Hiei smiled.

Yusuke allowed his eyes to open, snickering. "About time you woke up. We've been up for nearly an hour."

"And you didn't let me go?" Kurama asked.

"More like_ you_ wouldn't let _me_ go." Yusuke growled into the fox's ear.

Kurama shivered as the hot breath of Yusuke's words caressed his ear. _Damn. Is he just trying to drive me insane? _

Hiei smirked. "Why, Yusuke, I do think that our little fox just shivered. Are you scared Kurama? Or…was there another reason you shivered?" Hiei whispered.

Kurama gulped. _Shit. They're ganging up on me. This is not fair! _"Oh hell!" he grabbed Yusuke's chin and kissed him with all of his held-back passion for the past two months.

Yusuke's eyes widened. _Damn is Kurama a good kisser. Guess he's had a lot of practice what with Yoko's past and then Hiei. But wait…why is he kissing me? _"Kurama?" Yusuke pulled away. "Why are you kissing me? I thought you'd kiss Hiei…you two were boyfriends, after all."

Kurama and Hiei shared a smile, and Yusuke suddenly found himself in-between two hot and horny demons.

Kurama smirked, and lowered his mouth to Yusuke's slender, creamy cocoa colored throat, suckling on it whilst Hiei attacked Yusuke's mouth.

Yusuke whimpered. Damn, no matter how many times he'd dreamed of this happening, he had never thought it would feel this good.

If Yusuke kept whimpering like that, the two demons wouldn't be able to hold themselves back.

"Yusuke…both…Hiei and I…want you…will you…accept us?" Kurama muttered out between kisses on his attack on Yusuke's neck.

"Wh-what?" Yusuke grumbled form under Hiei's lips. "Wait." He pushed them both off of him. "What are you guys talking about? I mean…you two love each other…so why would you want me with you?"

Kurama smiled. "You see, Yusuke. Demons in Makai aren't very…monogamous. As long as we all love each other, then there's no problem." Kurama's smile slowly faded as a thought entered his mind. "You…don't love us? Is that it?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "No! No, that's not it! It's just…it struck me as strange is all. I mean, I've been raised in Human Society remember? I was raised as a human. I thought…I thought it was wrong…me having all of those dreams about the three of us together."

Kurama snickered. "So you were having dreams about us?"

Yusuke blushed. "Y-yeah."

Hiei smiled. "Well, Yusuke? Do you accept us?"

Yusuke gave him a smirk, and firmly attached his mouth to Hiei's, giving him the hottest kiss that Hiei had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Yusuke pulled away just enough so his lips were just ghosting over Hiei's. "That answer your question?" he whispered, his voice husky.

Hiei blinked, nodding.

Kurama pouted. "And I feel left out."

Yusuke smiled and kissed Kurama, only to have himself pushed underneath the hot fox, his mouth plundered by the fox's talented tongue.

Kurama pulled away and looked at Hiei. "So Hiei, what shall we do with him?"

Yusuke was now scared. That tone of Kurama's only came out when he was planning something.

Hiei smirked. "Well, it depends on if he's up to a round or not."

Yusuke gulped. "Uh…you guys aren't talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?"

Kurama blinked at him innocently. "Why Yusuke, I have no clue as to what you might be thinking."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Uh…" he thrust his hips up to meet Kurama's, making the fox groan loudly. "That."

Kurama smirked. "Well, I didn't know you were this forward, Yu-chan."

"Yu-chan?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes, that's been our name for you since we started planning how to get you into our little…relationship." Kurama stated. He leaned down and started nipping at Yusuke's neck again, pushing aside the black material that covered his shoulder.

Hiei slipped over to be on Yusuke's side, and discreetly cut the shirt to pieces so that he didn't disrupt Kurama's ministrations on Yusuke's neck.

(Again, due to the stupid fucking rules of FF.fuckingnet, I can't put up the lemon here without risking getting my account frozen or getting this story taken down. If anyone wants the two lemons in the story, say both. If you don't want the part of the story where the three hottest guys in the world fuck each other, then just say you want the first one. Just state which pairing one you want: K/H, or KYH. Kay? If you want both, just put both and your e-mail address. Or just tell me where I can get it.)

A/N: Okay, the end of the lemon was going to be the end of the story. So, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! And I'll be starting on Behind These Emerald Eyes soon. Kay? Love ya! That was the longest damn chapter I have ever written. Nineteen damned pages! Hope you all are happy!


End file.
